


The First Crush

by SieberSounds



Category: The First Crush
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Marinette confesses her feelings to Adrien and it doesn't go over too well.You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/2Ym7-GWbCgsI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

Marinette forced herself to smile as Adrien apologized and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I guess I’ll see you Monday then,” he said. **  
**

“See you then,” she said, fighting the tears building in her eyes. She couldn’t feel her legs as he walked away like nothing had happened. _Was my confession that meaningless?_ She thought. _All you can do is wish me well with a smile on your face?_

She knew that he was affected and was too polite to show it, but was too hurt to care. _He has another girl he likes? Who does he like? Another model? An idol he ran into once or twice?_ Her thoughts continued to swirl as she walked back home.

“Marinette,” Tikki said, flying out of the bag as soon as they got home. “You…” Her voice trailed off as she realized there was nothing to say. Calling Adrien a jerk or a loser would just make Marinette cry harder.

“I’m so stupid!” Marinette cried, collapsing on the floor of her room. “Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to open my dumb mouth and tell him about my dumb feelings?”

Tikki picked up the phone from her backpack and flew it over to Marinette. “Do you want to try calling Alya?” She asked. “Maybe she’ll be able to make you feel better.”

“I don’t think anything can make me feel better,” Marinette sputtered, globs of tears soaking her shirt as they ran off her chin. “I-I-I’m just so stupid,” She said as she choked on sobs.

Tikki flew over and hugged her cheek, wiping away some tears as she did so. “No, you’re not,” Her kwami sighed, “You’re just crushed.”

“I guess that’s why they call it that,” Marinette sniffled.

“Call it what?”

“A crush.” Marinette stood up and crawled into bed. “Sorry Tikki. I don’t think I’ll be doing much superhero-ing today.”

Tikki sighed as she flew over to curl up with Marinette. “It’ll get better. I promise,” She whispered in her young companion’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/2Ym7-GWbCgs  
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
